Halloween
by ncisgirl13
Summary: What happens when Tony comes over on Halloween and both Tony and Ziva are dressed up? Read and find out! :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**So just a random story that I started writing in biology, probably why I get 60's on everything but whatever! Not sure if I should write more or just leave it like it is so please let me know!**

He was fifteen minutes late, Tony had agreed to come over to Ziva's house and give out candy with her since it was Halloween. They decided, just to have a little fun they would dress up in costumes.

Ziva decided to dress as a ninja; she wore all black clothes and black combat boots. She was pouring the candy that she bought into the bowl when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and instantly started laughing at Tony in his old Baltimore PD uniform, "Well hello my ninja" Tony said with a smile. She smiled and giggled softly, "Hello Tony."

Ziva told Tony to come in and then he helped her fill the rest of the bowl with candy, "Now what?" Ziva asked. "How about we watch a movie until kids start knocking on the door?"

"Have you seen Psycho before sweet cheeks?" Ziva shook her head, indicating that she had not seen the movie before. Tony had a shocked expression on his face! "That's what we're watching then! It's a classic, horror film! Do you think you can handle it Miss David?"

Ziva shoved him playfully while laughing, "Bring it on DiNozzo." Tony got up and put the movie in the DVD player and sat back down when it started to play. Tony was on one side of the couch and Ziva was on the other end with her feet in Tony's lap.

Ziva started to shiver so Tony got up and got her a blanket. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring for the first time. Ziva and Tony stood up simultaneously and Ziva grabbed the bowl of candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" The little kids yelled as Tony and Ziva opened the door. They gave the ids their candy and shut the door again.

"Tony, can we watch a different movie? I found this one to be quite boring." Tony sighed and then nodded reluctantly. "Whatever you want Zee-vah."

Ziva decided that she wanted to watch The Hunger Games. Tony agreed because it was one of the few movies that he hadn't seen and was excited to see! Ziva put the movie in and resumed her position on the couch with her feet in Tony's lap while covered with a blanket. The doorbell rang many more times while they were watching the movie.

Tony was shocked at how quiet Ziva was being through-out the movie; she usually asked lots of questions. Tony looked over and saw tears falling silently down Ziva's face. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong Tony. It just reminds me of Israel in a way. Being surrounded by lots of violence and having to grow up quickly."

Tony opened his arms, "Come here ninja." Ziva quietly moved over to sit next to him, he put his arm around her, pulling her close and she buried her head into his shoulder.

He pulled Ziva back and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek with his thumb. She looked up into his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he was hurting and he was not going to take advantage of her. She searched his eyes for the slightest hint of desire, lust, or want. She saw nothing but concern in his eyes. Her heart broke a little, she wanted him but he didn't notice of feel the same way about her, as far as she knew…

Tony pulled her back to his chest and kissed the top of her head gently, sending shivers through her body Ziva moved into Tony's lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they interlocked their fingers. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to drift to sleep.

When she woke up she felt weight on her, she looked down and saw that Tony's arm was securely wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the sight and then laid her head back down.

About half an hour later Tony woke up. He looked down and saw Ziva sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight, he liked seeing her so calm and relaxed. He slowly got up off the couch, being careful not to wake her.

Once he got up he went into Zivas kitchen because he wanted to make her breakfast. He found left over M&M's from the candy bowl last night and decided to make her M&M pancakes.

When Ziva woke up she could smell the food so she went into the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Tony leaning over the stove. Ziva smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned up and gently kissed his cheek and then put her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva looked at him with intense eyes. "For what, Ninja?" "For taking care of me, Tony. You calmed me down and made me feel better. Last night was the first time in a while I did not have any nightmares. Only good and happy dreams."

Tony smiled and then turned around, pulling her into a huge hug. Ziva started giggling and Tony smiled, he didn't get to hear her giggle much but he loved it when she did.

Tony looked over to the candy that was still about ¾ of the way full and smiled. "How about we eat our pancakes and then put a hurting on that candy over there." Ziva smiled and nodded, "That sounds like fun, Tony."

They decided to have a race to see who could finish her pancakes first. "1,2,3, go!" Tony yelled. Both of them started to eat their pancakes as fast as they could. Tony and Ziva both put the last bite in their mouth at the same time.

Ziva's competitiveness kicked in and she managed to swallow her pancakes before Tony! She jumped out of her chair, "Haha I won!" Tony just smiled and chuckled. "Alright, I'll admit it! You won good job ninja."

**(A/N: So I can't decide if this should be a one shot or if I should right a new chapter for it… and I won't know what I should do unless you give me feedback in the reviews please? Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! And if you have any requests I'll try to write some! Thanks!**

**-T xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Italics are for their thoughts, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own NCIS or any of the characters**

"Alright Zee-vah, now what would you like to do now?"

Ziva stopped her laughing and started to think.

"Do you mind if we go to the grocery store real quick, Tony? I am running low on food right now."

"Sure thing, Ninja."

"Okay, thank you Tony. I am just going to grab a quick shower and then we can go."

Tony grabbed the remote and then sat down on the couch. About fifteen minutes later Ziva was ready to go. She was dressed differently then she usually is at work, she was in a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair pulled up.

"I'm driving, Ziva." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She was too tired to put in the effort of arguing with him.

Once they got into the car Tony turned on the music and they got on their way. They got to the store and Tony grabbed a cart and they started to look around.

Ziva grabbed mostly healthy food except for the one thing of cookies that she wanted. When they were in the checkout line, the guy behind Tony and Ziva started to look her up and down. Tony became jealous and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist possessively.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"There's some creep looking you up and down Zee-vah. I'm not just going to let him look at you like that."

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, he could be so over-protective sometimes and it drove her crazy. Ziva paid for the groceries and Tony grabbed the bags and they headed out to the car.

"You want to go for a run once we drop the groceries off at your place Ziva? I could use some exercise after the breakfast that we had this morning."

Ziva chuckled, "You think you can keep up with me, Tony?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "Bring it on David."

When they finally reached Ziva's apartment they put away the groceries and both got ready for their run. About ten minutes later they were both dressed and ready to go. Tony and Ziva stayed at the same pace for most of the run until they got closer to Ziva's apartment.

He started to lengthen his stride and increase speed until he heard someone fall and yell "Ow!" behind him. Tony stopped running and looked back. He saw Ziva sitting on the sidewalk holding her ankle.

"Shit! Ziva, are you okay?" He quickly ran over to her.

"I twisted my ankle, Tony. I think I may have broken it."

"Shit, uhm, let's get you back to the apartment and we can figure out what to do from there. Let me help you up."

Tony stood up and reached out his hand. Ziva took it and as soon as she was all the way up she took off running. Tony just stood there in shock for a second and then took off running after her. He couldn't even see her anymore; apparently she was a lot faster than Tony thought she was.

Once Tony reached her apartment building he started to look around, he didn't see her and figured she already went up to her apartment. When he went to knock on her door, he decided to see if it was unlocked just in case. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and he opened the door to see Zica sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Took you long enough, Tony!" Ziva said while laughing.

"Jesus, Ziva. You had me scared that you were actually hurt." Ziva just smiled.

"The point is that I beat you and you couldn't keep up with me when I actually started trying."

"I let you win!"

"Whatever you say, Tony. Would you like to just shower here?"

"Yea, sure. That would be great."

Once Tony got in the shower, he just stood there for a couple minutes thinking about what this could mean. He spent the night with her, they went shopping together, they went for a run, and now he was in her bathroom using her shower.

He didn't know what to think about all of this. He wanted to be so much more than just friends, he wanted to be able to hold her, to go to sleep with her in his arms every night, to wake up with her every morning, and he just wanted to be with her.

He realized that he had been in there for a while without actually showering yet so he washed his hair and his body quickly.

Once he got out, dried off, and got dressed, Tony went back out to the kitchen where he last left Ziva. He saw her looking through the cabinets.

"Ziva, are you going to grab a shower?"

"Yes, can you finish making lunch please?"

"Yea, sure."  
Tony went over to the stove as Ziva went into the bathroom. He looked into the pot and saw that Zia was making them Mac & Cheese for lunch.

Once Ziva got into the bathroom and shut the door she leaned up against the wall and slid down it.

_What are we doing? He spent the night last night and now he has been here all day with no questions asked._

Ziva realized that they had lunch cooking and needed to hurry up so she had to take a very quick shower. Ziva decided that she and Tony were going to need to talk about things eventually but she didn't know when.

She changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt after her shower; she didn't bother to dry her hair.

She walked out to find Tony sitting on the couch, she looked at the table and saw that he had set it and the Mac & Cheese was ready.

"Let's eat Tony, I am very hungry."

Tony jumped when he heard her; he didn't know that she had been standing behind him.

Ziva went to sit down as Tony stood up from the couch. For the first 5 minutes, they ate in silence before Ziva decided to talk.

"Tony, what are we doing?"

"Honestly Ziva, I don't know."

"Then why are you still here? Why did you stay the night and stay here all day?" Ziva asked angrily.

"Because Ziva, I want you. I want to be with you, I want to be able to fall asleep every night with you in my arms and I want to be able to wake up with you every morning."

Ziva just sat there with her mouth open staring at him for a few seconds.

"Do you really mean that Tony?"

Tony stood up slowly; he walked over to Ziva and was standing next to her. She turned her body so that she was facing him. He reached out and took both of her hands in his, slowly; Tony pulled Ziva up out of her chair.

He looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds before he said something.

"Yes, Ziva, I mean it. I want to be with you."

A tear slowly ran down Ziva's cheek and Tony gently wiped it away with his thumb. He started to lean towards her before he hesitated; he looked into her eyes, searching for confirmation. Once he saw what he was looking for he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over hers.

Their lips lingered for a moment before they pulled away.

"I want all of that too, Tony. I have wanted it for a long time."

They both smiled as their lips reconnected again. They both knew that this was going to be different and that it was going to be difficult but Tony and Ziva were just happy to finally have each other.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue or should I end it here? Leave reviews and let me know! Please please review with whether or not I should continue the story and what you think of it! I'm also not sure when I will be able to post another update for either of my stories, it all depends on what Hurricane Sandy does to the East Coast this weekend. Hope you liked it!)**

**-T xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_2 weeks later…_

Tony and Ziva were lying on the couch watching a movie together. Tony was sitting up straight at the edge of the couch; Ziva was lying with her feet up on the couch with her head in Tony's lap.

As Tony was running his hand through Ziva's hair she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Do you think Gibbs knows, Tony? About us?" Tony sighed and looked down at her.

"I don't know, Ziva. If he doesn't know he will figure it out eventually. We may not show it in the work place but eventually he will find out. I mean, he's Gibbs, he finds out everything eventually."

Ziva sighed, "I'm just not sure if I want anyone to find out about us quite yet. I want to keep what we have between us for a little while longer."

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes softly and smiled, "I feel the same way, Ziva. I like being able to have you all to myself."

Ziva smiled as Tony placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now that we have discussed that, what would you like to do today, Tony?"

"Well, sweet cheeks, I'm actually enjoying what we are doing right now. I like being able to just lie down and relax with you."

Ziva's eyes lit up and she smiled softly, "I am enjoying this as well, how about we do a movie marathon like we used to do?"

"Sounds like a lot of fun, Ninja. What movie do you want to start with?"

Ziva sat there thinking for a minute, "How about the final Harry Potter movie? I haven't seen it yet and I heard it is a really good movie."

"Sure thing, Ziva."

Tony ordered the movie On Demand and then sat back down on the couch with Ziva.

Tony sat in the middle of the couch, with his feet up on the table, and his arm securely wrapped around Ziva's waist.

Ziva curled her legs up to her side, laid her head down on his chest, and had her arm lying across his stomach.

Tony was absentmindedly running his fingers through the wild curls of Ziva's hair.

As the credits rolled, Ziva stood up so she could stretch before starting the next movie.

"Alright, Ziva. Now what movie?"

"You pick this time, Tony."

"Okay, how about we watch Ted, I heard that is a really funny movie!"

"I don't think I've heard of that one," Ziva shut her eyes trying to think if she knew this movie or not. "Oh, is that the one with the bear that comes to life?"

"That's the one," Tony said with an excited tone is his voice.

Tony ordered Ted and they both resumed their positions on the couch. During the movie both Tony and Ziva ended up laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"That was an extremely funny movie, Tony. You made a good choice."

"OF course I did sweet cheeks, I'm me. When do I EVER pick a bad movie?" Tony said with his thousand watt smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, my little hairy butt."

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I think we should tell everyone, about us. I just don't want us to have to be really sercretive and sneak around all the people we care about."

"What about Gibbs? You are not concerned that he might re-assign one of us? I mean we are breaking rule #12, Tony." Ziva understood where Tony was coming from, she didn't like sneaking around the team but she was afraid that Gibbs would separate them.

"No, the bossman may get a little mad at first but I think he'll get over it. I think the longer we wait to tell him the angrier he will be though."

"That is probably true. How do you think we should tell everyone?" Ziva asked, she was nervous but also really excited because she and Tony would not have to sneak around anymore.

"Why don't we do a dinner with all of the team? It won't be suspicious because we have done it many times before and it will probably be easier if we tell everyone at the same time."

"That is actually a very good plan Tony. I'll invite everyone over for dinner tomorrow night and we can tell them there."

"Okay, do you think we should tell Gibbs first though?"

"I am not sure; he may be more calm finding out in front of everyone else."

"Well," Tony said with a loud sigh. "We don't have to figure it out right now, we have time."

Ziva nodded and smiled slightly as Tony kissed the top of her head.

After dinner, Ziva cleaned off the table as Tony was doing the dishes. Ziva could tell that Tony was on edge but just decided to give him space.

As Tony was placing a wet plate in the dishwasher, it slipped and shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Shit!" Tony yelled as he placed his elbows on the counter and covered his face with his hands.

Ziva came up behind Tony and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked placing light kisses on his back, shoulders, and neck in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's just…" He sighed, for some reason he couldn't get the words out. He opened his mouth again as if he was about to say something but then shut it again.

"Alright, come on." Ziva said while taking Tony's hand in hers and leading him to her room.

"Take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach."

"Ziva what are you…" She cut him off before he could even say anything else.

"Just do it, Tony."

Tony gave Ziva a weird look but then reluctantly did as he was told.

"Just close your eyes and relax, Tony."

Next thing he knew Ziva was sitting on his lower back.

"Ziva, what are you…"

"Shh, I am going to help you relax. Just close your eyes and breathe."

Ziva felt Tony shiver as she poured lotion on his back.

"Ahh, okay, that's really cold Ziva."

"If you would have been patient and waited a second then I would have had a chance to rub it in and it wouldn't be cold anymore." Ziva said while rolling her eyes, he could be so impatient sometimes.

"Okay," Ziva said while starting to rub the lotion into his shoulders to work out the kinks. "What's wrong? Why are you so stressed out all of a sudden?"

Tony sighed and then turned his head so he could somewhat see Ziva out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Ziva. I'm terrified that I'm going to mess this all up."

Ziva's hands stopped moving and her eyes softened. She had no idea Tony was nervous about messing up their relationship. Ziva climbed off his back and lay down next to him on the bed.

"I understand, Tony. There is no guarantee that our relationship will work, there never is. We have been through so much together and we have always come out stronger because of it. I think we can do this, as long as we stick together."

Tony looked into her eyes and smiled, "you're right, Ziva."

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He raised their hands up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss against her hand.

"We can do this together."

**(A/N: So here's another chapter. Let me know how you like it. Please review! Let me know if you want me to continue or if you want me to end here! Thanks! –T Xx**


End file.
